halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Laurie Strode/Final Timeline
}} Laurie Strode is a character and primary protagonist in the ''Halloween'' franchise. She first appeared in the original , played by Jamie Lee Curtis. In 2017, it was announced that Halloween (2018) would be a direct sequel to Halloween (1978), retconning all of the sequels made afterwards. As a result, the biography of Laurie's life is now split into four different timelines (three with Curtis' portrayal of the character, one with the Rob Zombie remake). In the first two continuities of Curtis' portrayal of the character, Laurie is deceased, killed in a car accident off-screen, while in the second continuity, she is killed by Michael. In this timeline, Laurie remains alive 40 years after the events of the original 1978 murders. The most notable difference is that this version is not related to Michael. Rewritten timeline The original continuity depicted Laurie surviving the 1978 murders, then dying off-screen in a car accident, as mentioned in the fourth film. The displeasure of this ending led to Laurie's revival in the seventh film, which was tentatively named Halloween 7: The Revenge of Laurie Strode which would loosely give callbacks to the 4-6 films. Eventually, it was decided to scrap the concept entirely. In a controversial change, the movie, now named , the seventh released Halloween film, retconned the previous three releases (Halloween 4, 5, and 6) as a direct sequel to Halloween II. As the 4-6 films never happened in continuity with the 7th film, a new timeline was established where Laurie led a relatively peaceful life for 20 years, though she still faked her death after the events of the second film. However, Curtis was contractually obligated to appear in a sequel to H20 in order to make it, despite Michael's definitive death at the end of the movie. A twist in the eighth released film (and fourth in the second continuity) established that Michael had switched outfits with a paramedic and Laurie did not kill Michael at the end of H20. In the second continuity, Laurie was killed at the beginning of the film after Michael found her 3 years after the events of H20. Jamie Lee Curtis later referred to Resurrection, the eighth film as a "joke" because of her contractual fulfillments. She felt that, however, Laurie or Michael had to die otherwise there would be a state of "limbo" with no closure. The announcement in 2017 stated that Laurie would return, alive and well, with confirmation that anything after the first film never happened. Curtis referred to this as being Laurie's final appearance, thus making this the second and final film in a fourth timeline (including the Rob Zombie remake). Although Halloween II and its later installments have portrayed Myers as a familicidal killer and Laurie as his sister, the writers of the 2018 film felt that the added motive made him less frightening as a killer. As such, they intentionally ignored that aspect of the lore. In the trailer for the film, Strode's granddaughter, played by Andi Matichak, explains how her life has been impacted by Michael's reign of terror 40 years earlier. When a friend hints that they heard Michael was Laurie's brother, Matichak's character replies, "No, it was not her brother, that was something people made up." Biography 1978 In 1978, seventeen-year-old Laurie Strode was a kindhearted yet introverted girl who attended Haddonfield High School with her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok. Laurie was shy and bookish and did not share her friends' overt personalities. She always claimed that her brainy ways scared boys away, which accounted for her sparse dating history. On October 31st, her father asked Laurie to drop off a set of keys to the old Myers house, which had been on the market for quite some time. During literature class, Laurie glimpsed a man staring at her across the street. After school, Laurie and her friends were walking home when she spied the same strange shape peering at them from around a corner. Annie went to investigate, but found nothing. She teased Laurie, saying that she "scared another one away". At home, she thought she saw the same strange, masked man in her neighbor's backyard behind a clothesline. After taking a shower, Laurie was visited by a frantic Lynda, who claimed that someone had been following her. Laurie worriedly assumed that Lynda's stalker was the same man she had been seeing, and became increasingly paranoid. Later that day, she went out with Annie and learned that someone had broken into Nichol's Hardware Store and stolen some rope, a knife and a Halloween mask. As Annie and she drove around town, Laurie expressed an interest in going out with a boy named Bennett Tramer. Annie decided to take matters into her own hands and surreptitiously contacted Ben without Laurie's approval. Laurie was deeply embarrassed when she heard the news and begged Annie to call him back and break it off. That evening, Laurie went to the Doyle residence to babysit young Tommy Doyle. She brought along a jack-o'-lantern and entertained Tommy by reading him some of his comic books and watching scary movies. As the evening wore on, Annie came over to the house with her own charge, Lindsey Wallace, in tow. She asked Laurie to keep an eye on Lindsey for the next few hours so she could go out with her boyfriend Paul Freedman. Laurie disliked the idea, but agreed after Annie told her she would cancel her pending date with Ben. What Laurie was unaware of at the time was that Michael Myers was stalking her. It was Michael that Laurie had seen earlier at school, on the sidewalk and in her neighbor's backyard. While Laurie was watching over Tommy, Michael was killing her friends off one at a time, including Annie, Lynda and Lynda's boyfriend Bob Simms. Laurie went over to the Wallace residence to check on Annie, but instead found the bodies of Annie, Lynda and Bob placed in key positions throughout the house. As a horrified Laurie cowered in the hallway, Michael Myers emerged and attacked Laurie, slicing her arm with his knife. This caused Laurie to fall over the second-floor landing, and she fell down the stairs, cracking her ankle in the process. Screaming in terror, Laurie limped back to the Doyle house and screamed for the children to let her inside. Tommy eventually opened the door and Laurie quickly entered the house, locking the door behind her. Michael got in through the window and attacked Laurie again. She kept him at bay by stabbing him in the neck with a knitting needle then ran upstairs. Michael was undeterred and followed her up the stairs. He cornered Laurie in a bedroom closet and tried stabbing at her with his knife. Laurie straightened out the end of a clothes hanger and jabbed Michael in the eye, forcing him to relinquish his blade. Laurie picked it up and stabbed Michael in the stomach. He slumped to the floor and Laurie believed he was dead. Tearfully, she exited the closet and issued instructions to the children to leave the house. Moments later however, Michael rose and attacked Laurie again. He began strangling her and Laurie managed to pull his mask away, seeing his face for the first time. At this moment, Michael's former psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis burst into the house and fired a bullet into Michael's body. He followed it up with six more shots, which drove Michael through the bedroom window, out over the balcony and down onto the ground. When Loomis looked over the balcony however to check on Michael's body, he was gone. A shocked Laurie meekly stated, "it was the Boogey Man," to which Loomis replied, "As a matter of fact... it was." 1979-2017 Soon afterwards, Michael Myers was captured by Samuel Loomis, with the help of the Haddonfield Police Department, and returned to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, with continued treatment from Loomis. Laurie has a relationship with an unknown man that results in the pregnancy of a daughter named Karen. After growing up, Karen gave birth to Laurie’s granddaughter, Allyson. Over the years, Laurie builds traps in her home, and trains with guns, to prepare herself in case of Myers' breakout. 2018 Massacre TBA Notes & Trivia *Jamie Lee Curtis confirmed this as being Laurie's final appearance. *Michael won't be Laurie's older brother in this latest Halloween film, the film will address the issue as something people made up over the years. *With this film, it will be the second time Laurie's death has been retconned, following her death prior to Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and her death at the hands of Michael in Halloween: Resurrection. *With the retcon of being Michael's sister, Laurie is also presumably not adopted in this continuity. *This version of the character will reinstate the original continuity. In the original film, Michael/The Shape had no agenda specifically for Laurie, but just chose to stalk her. It was in Halloween II that it was decided to make Laurie and Michael siblings, thus giving him the motive for choosing her. Appearances * * Halloween (2018) References Category:Female characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Article stubs